Anything he wants
by FizzSummers
Summary: Everyone knows Trina's over-the-top and crazy but Beck's just the one to tame her down. Warning, adult themes and such.


**Anything he wants **

Beck walked into Trina's room and shut the door quietly behind him. Trina was tired of being disliked by so many people. So she asked for Beck's help, almost everyone liked him. Her family wasn't home tonight so this was the perfect time. She had to admit a big part of her had asked him specifically because it would be nice to spend some time alone with him.

"Okay, Trina I'm here" Beck said. He thought that she could easily make herself likeable if she just stopped pretending to be good at things that she wasn't. If she stopped being so over-the-top and in people's faces. That's all she had to do and she would be a lot more liked.

"Yes, you are" Trina said with a slightly nervous smile. She wore a very short denim mini skirt and white tank top. A simple yet revealing outfit she hoped to impress Beck with. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "So where do we start?"

Beck to a glance at her cleavage and smiled, "Well firstly, you shouldn't touch people without permission" he said gently as he pulled his hand away.

"Oh, sorry" she said, looking down. Trina wanted to impress Beck, and he could see it. She was already seeming so vulnerable, he liked this side of Trina. It was quite an accomplishment that he could bring out this side of her.

"Can I touch you, Trina?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked at him and blushed, "Oh...god yes"

He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently along her smooth skin. Trina felt herself trembling with desire. With a simple touch he had made her like this, he probably had that affect on every girl.

"Where else can I touch?" he whispered, gazing sensually into her eyes.

"A-anywhere" Trina replied eagerly.

Beck licked his lips lightly and moved his hand down to her breast. "I know you've been wanting this" he whispered as he saw her blush deepen. Trina felt jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Yes, she wanted him. "Trina would you submit to me? As in do absolutely anything I ask?"

"Yes, Beck I really will" she replied in a soft voice.

"Then strip" he ordered.

"O-okay" she said nervously. Slowly Trina pulled off her tank top, Beck's eyes locked on her as she did so. She pulled the garment over her head and dropped it on the floor. For a moment, she looked at Beck as she stood there in her bra.

"Well don't stop there, keep going" he told her.

Trina nodded then unhooked her bra, tossing it down as well. She felt shy being topless in front of him, having his eyes look at her. Nevertheless she reached under her skirt and began sliding off her panties. Once she had them down around her ankles she kicked them away. Then she unbuttoned the skirt and removed it as well. "You have a great body Trina" Beck said as he observed her fully nude body up and down.

"Thank you" she said. Her body shifted uncomfortably from being so exposed. Beck reached out and rubbed his fingers against her nipples. Instantly they hardened from his touch, her entire body was shaking with desire.

"And lets move a little lower" Beck whispered.

His hand then moved down along her stomach until he reached her lower lips. Her body tensed up in excitement when she felt him touching her there. "B-beck..." Trina whispered softly. His fingers moved in between her wet folds and she let out a gasp.

"Yes?" he whispered back as his two fingers eased inside of her. Trina moaned softly as she slowly began to thrust against his fingers.

"More please" she said to him.

Beck smiled and slowly moved out his fingers, much to her disappointment. "I thought I was the one giving the orders" he said.

"You are" she assured, "I'm sorry I just got a bit excited"

"Lay on the bed Trina" he ordered.

Without hesitation Trina walked to her bed and got in it. She laid on her back and waited for Beck, she was still so eager. Although she had thought about it many times, she'd never thought she would ever go this far with Beck Oliver.

"Now spread your legs, nice and wide" Beck told her. She moved her legs apart, a leg stretching to each side of the bed. The pink, wet and tender flesh between her thighs now completely visible to him.

"That's a good girl" Beck then pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Trina's breathing quickened when she saw him shirtless.

He moved on the bed so his face was between her legs. "Time for a tasty lick" he said softly. Beck then moved his tongue along her wet slit. Trina let out a loud moan, the feeling of his tongue was amazing. He brought up his hand and rubbed his finger against her clit as his tongue eased inside of her entrance.

"Oh Beck!" Trina cried, arching her back. His tongue moved hungrily inside of her, licking at her inner walls as he rubbed gently at her clit. Her body was filled with pleasure as she screamed out his name over and over again. "Beck I love you"

Beck moved up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you too" he said, much to her surprise. She hadn't expected him to say it back at all. He then began to unbutton his pants. Trina watched as he pulled out his erect member, her body was aching with desire.

"You want this?" he said as he began to teasingly rub the tip of his member against her pussy.

"Oh god yes!" she moaned, thrusting her lower body to ease him in more.

Beck smiled moving over top of her so they were face to face. "Always so eager Trina" He then thrust all of his hard length into her, causing her to cry out. "You like that sweetie?" he asked, moving in and out.

"Yes.." she said, whimpering in pleasure. Beck leaned in and kissed her as he began to increase his speed. She gasped through his kiss as she felt him pounding into her. Breathing heavily Beck suddenly moved off of her.

"Get on all fours, Trina" he ordered quickly. Trina nodded and moved up, positioning herself on all fours. Her ass now towards him. Beck then eased into her from behind. "Mmm, you're so amazing" he reached up and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. She moaned as he began pounding into her fast and relentlessly. Her ass cheeks smacked against him as he thrust harder and harder.

"Beck I'm going to cum!" she cried, feeling that build up of tension.

"Me too, sweetie" Beck said. He slammed into her even harder and soon she cried out as she came. Her juices going all over his cock. With one more thrust Beck exploded into her, his warm cum filling her. Beck then released Trina's hair, both of their bodies going limp. He leaned over her as he panted softly.

"I'm already starting to like you more" he whispered to her.

_**a/n: I know it's not very good but I sure enjoyed writing it :P**_


End file.
